


[Podfic] Evil Stepmother

by Tarae



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story</p><p>"The first night that Andy sleeps over at the townhouse (at least, the first time while the twins are there) she’s pretty sure she’s kicking ass at the whole unofficial stepmom thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Evil Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evil Stepmother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33621) by fictorium. 



> Mirandy manip by zindegi (on LJ)

  


**Lenght:** 4:52 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/bgbb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+DWP%2B-%2BEvil%2BStepmother%2B%2528by%2Bfictorium%2529.mp3)


End file.
